105th Hunger Games: Laser Tag
by The Fire Blossom
Summary: The President this year expects nothing less than perfect. It may take some useless and 'inspirationless' days for Zena Odele, but this year's Hunger Games will eventually be great when she gets an idea. It just needs to work... But do not forget, with unknown rebels, a time-traveller, is it too exiciting? Much more than Zena Odele planned it to be? SYOT open
1. Prologue

_Head Gamemaker Zena Odele_

Zena was panicking. She had exactly two more days to come up with a brilliant arena idea for the 105th Hunger Games or else, she could say goodbye to her life. Out of the two choices, Zena obviously preferred the former choice rather than the latter and that meant she had to push her mind out of her arena-inspiration block. Zena revised the stack of papers surrounding her for perhaps the seven hundredth time and all the ideas seemed bland and unexciting, nothing to excite the Capitol...

Her cellphone starting ringing abruptly and Zena widened her eyes startled. The shrill scream of her phone had pulled her out of her daze. She grabbed the cellphone without checking who it was and with her most professional voice, one that could be described as self-confident and polite, said, "Hello, Zena Odele speaking." As soon as Zena heard who it was, she had to suppress a groan. For the past two days, the Head of Mutt-Desiging Department, the very persistant Felix Titos, has been calling her, wanting to know the arena theme so they could design mutts accordingly. "Hello Mrs. Odele. The meeting with the President is after tomorrow and we still do not even have a preliminary sketch of a single muttation that would be present in this year's Games. We request you to hurry up with your 'brainstorming' about this arena as us and along with many other departments are severely behind," Felix's voice said impatiently. Zena closed her eyes, her experession obviously annoyed. She took a deep breath and attempted to keep most of the annoyance out of her voice, "Mr. Titos, I request you to be patient with me." Zena could hear Felix's annoyed sigh and that seemed to set Zena fuming, "It is not exactly easy to create an arena out of scratch, to be exciting and awe-inspiring. As I said earlier, be patient." She angrily threw her cell phone down as she sat down again behind her desk, now more a paper fortress than a desk. She shuffled once more through all the papers, now a monotonous job, just one to convince herself that she was actually doing something...

Zena was looking through the last file when her over-cheerful and bubbly daughter, Adonia, bounded in. Adonia was now thirteen and Zena was still beside herself that while all the other teenagers, like her neice were in that phase, the angry and cranky teen faze, Adonia always managed to keep cheerful smile and say a silly joke to start the day. Adonia grinned at her mother and Zena raised her eyebrows and almost boredly asked her daughter, "What do you want?" This did nothing to crack Adonia's cheerfulness as she babbled excitedly, "Me and Tatiana are going to the new Laser Tag centre in the city. Please, can I go?" Zena nodded. She expected that sooner or later, Adonia and her best friend, Tatiana would want to check out the new Laser Tag centre, after all, it was the newest Capitol fad when suddenly it dawned on Zena. Zena could feel a smile spreading on her face. She came up with a brilliant arena idea, she gets to keep her life. What would be better than making this year's Hunger Games Laser Tag themed. No weapons, just Laser guns and some packs at Cornucopia. Better yet, she could split the tributes into two teams. She gave some money to Adonia and beckoned her to go. She ran to her desk and rapidly started scribbling notes and drawing sketches...

The next few hours were rapid and quick, Gamemakers, random Mutt-Designers and different messengers ran in and out of her room. Zena was beaming as she looked over the work of one of the interns. The hologrammers already were working rapidly, fixing different holograms of dark shadows as an aspect of fear in the Games. They had to hire some workers, referred to as Laser Men, to quickly design different samples of Laser guns to show to the president. Zena looked back on her day, and smiled. Had her litte darling daughter didn't come bounding in, all over herself to go with Tatiana to the Laser Tag centre, Zena would still have been in the same inspirationless mood.

 **The FireBlossom here! Back with these Games. I'm hoping you will submit! Form and rules on my profile! Hope you liked this chapter! More to come, maybe inside the Presidential mansion next time!**


	2. The President and his daughter

President _Orion Petros_

President Orion stood confidently in front of the mirror. He gave a thin smile. He was supposed to now go to a meeting with the Head-Gamemaker Zena Odele. Behind him, a nude woman with aubergine hair stood up and hugged him from behind. She was one of his many lovers. What was her name? Delphina, Delia? He was not so sure and well, it didn't really matter. "Darling, send in Damara. I want to have a word with her." The woman raised her eyebrows, "Do you mean Druscilla or Damia? I am Damara." The president creased his eyebrows in thought, then said monotonously "Druscilla." The woman who turned out to be neither Delphina or Delia but Damara smiled, "Sure, I'll send her in." She put on a white robe and strutted out of the room.

No later than three minutes, a woman with sky blue skin, forest green and golden wavy hair came in to the room. "You wanted me, Mr. President?" she said with a slight tremor in her voice. Orion nodded and glanced at the paper on his desk, then looked up, "Ms. Druscilla?" The women nodded curtly. He looked at her and then took out a small silver pistol and he shot her. She was no longer 'useful' for him and he knew these type of women. They would be vengeful and angry had he fired them and would start babbling. They were better dead than alive after their usefulness ran out. He fixed his bowtie curtly, pressed a button that summoned the disposal team, and headed out of his room, to his limousine, to the Hunger Games department...

 _President's daughter and next-in-line in presidency, Evangeline Petros_

Evangeline gave a malicious grin as she looked at the files in front of her. Her dad was taking way too long to die and she was over-excited to become president. The decision Evangeline made was a sure one. She would help her dad get to the grave with a simple plant, one that would give him a cardiac arrest.

Evangeline wasn't a very loving person and she didn't really like her father. Knocking him off would be like a queen checkmating a king. It would be easy and done unhesitatingly, you may say, heartlessly, tearlessly. Yes, that's right. Evangeline was never the one for tears. Sure, she would fake some, after all it would be seen as abnormal if she didn't greive, appear sad or cry. It was planned down to a tee and if it failed, well, it was going to be impossible to fail. Evangeline decided that this year's Games can end in a bang. Just as the last tribute dies and one becomes victor, her father would die. Celebrations would cease till the greiving period ends. Then the celebration of their victor, and most importantly their new president, would start.

Evangeline looked at the mirror, a wicked grin plastered, not so fakely, on her face. If it failed, she would be dangerous, bloodthirsty. So it better not fail...

 **~So, what do you think? How do you like the President and his bloodthirsty daughter?**

 **I finished to google form:** forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSev-TeD-RIVvdBHPe9eqBTuVrlbVTJicFub_qxJWYGDtxHXiQ/viewform?usp=sf_link. **It is also on my profile along with the tribute spots!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The Fire Blossom**


	3. Time Traveller and Anon

_Emma "Veva" Layton, NASA Agent_

The NASA worked ages on this time-machine. It was adept, easy-to-use and pretty much safe. People were chosen, regular NASA agents with more potential to move up. Loyal people, willing to risk their lives for NASA. They were chosen to travel in time, leave their familes for an indefinite amount of time. I remembered the very first person to travel in it. A regular citizen NASA deemed unworthy. A mother of two. A hardworker, not particularly rich. They offered her a lot of money to undergo a secret adventure. Who would turn down all that money just to go on an adventure. No, the woman didn't know what the 'adventure' was. Nevertheless, she went and got electrocuted in her time berg because NASA realized they hadn't properly adjusted the wiring that needed to go another way to work properly, or safely, a better word would be. Once the time-machine was announced safe, they started all sorts of expeditions, in hope of getting to why did World War IV start? The 'why' was pointless in their equation. People didn't need to know 'why' the war started. It would not help them get more food, would not help them stay safe...

I knew the present was in hopeless state. Corrupt people, all lusting after money and power. Willing to wipe whoever and whatever if they thought it was in their way. The present was too broken, far too broken to be fixed. It went past the line and it is irreparable. The future is what we need to concentrate on. My friend Wylo, a good hacker, helped me to hack through their databases, to send an agent into America in the future instead of to 2014. A past, that would not help us in any way. That agent was me. I was supposed to be sent into America in 100 years but Wylo didn't have enough time to hack that in. I was sent to the future, but the time was unspecified. Wylo was a good friend, but I cannot worry about him. What I saw shocked me. I easily integrated into District 3 as Veva. People pay me no heed. That is good. I have a mission, the less they suspect me the better. We have to fix the future, since the present is irreparable and the past is unuseful. Wish me luck...

 _Anonymous_

Who am I? That is of no concern to you. Why are you looking at me? You may think you know me but you don't. You may think that I am a good friend of yours. Do not let yourself be fooled. My sole purpose, my reason in life, is to revive, to help. Revive or help what? You may ask. I do not trust you yet. I cannot let you know. You will, soon enough, if I prove you to be trustworthy. For now, goodbye.

 **So? Hope you liked this chapter. I still do need more submissions. Please follow the form on my profile. The link is no longer working. Next up is the very first tribute reaping. Citrine Lauren. Sorry for taking long to update. I had tonnes of exams The reaping is half done so it wont take as long to be posted. Till next time :)**


	4. Citrine Lauren

Hey **Guys, I decided to start with this tribute. Thank you Bastetmoon for Citrine and I hope you like how I write her. For the reapings, I will go one tribute at a time and in form of introducing. I will do two phases: A night before the reaping and the morning of the reaping. At the end, in the aspect of the our beloved president or Zena (Head Gamemaker), we will see the reaping caps!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Citrine Lauren,_ District 1, Age 18

 ** _Night before the Reaping:_**

I flop onto the couch in my small relax room upstairs, back from training, happy that I can finally relax and watch some TV when I hear my mother's footsteps on the stairs. She enters the room and calls, "Citrine, darling, " her voice sickly sweet and when I turn around, I see a fake smile plastered on her face, a smile that means there are bad news, not necessarily for her, but certainly for me. I turn around, raise an eyebrow at her and return a fake smile myself, but say almost morbidly, "What are the good news?" My mother starts to take in a breath so she can speak when I interrupt her and say, "Probably a curse in disguise." My mother sighs, her face no longer morphed into fake delight and now into a mask of annoyance, and says, "Your brother and his wife are coming." I huff at her, and fake-cough and with a raspy voice say, "I'm sick." I hear my father's deep, and now stern voice, "No complaining. You are going to treat your brother and sister-in-law with respect and kindness. Any sarcastic comment and I swear you are not going this weekend to the post-reaping party. I restrain myself from muttering, "Who cares, I won't be there anyway."

What my parents still do not know is that I was going to volunteer tomorrow. If the knew, they would panic, they would claw my hands around me, stand next to me in the square, hand firmly over my mouth to prevent me from saying those 'supposedly' dreadful words that would take me to the Games. Too dramatic, you say? Wrong, when it comes to my parents, nothing is dramatic, I mean nothing. I rose up from the couch reluctantly and headed rather sluggishly to the bedroom. I chose some clothes, some jeans and one of my new shirts, purple velvet, slightly off-shoulder. I dragged myself to the living room, expecting it to be empty. Instead, I saw my brother Jacinth placing kisses all over Silk's face. I shut my eyes quickly and screamed, maybe a bit too loudly, "Guys, get a room." Jacinth said annoyingly, "Citrine, mature up." I opened up my eyes hesitant , happy to see that the love fest was over. "Stop being so harsh to her, Jacinth. Such a young age, can be really traumatic to witness such a thing," Silk's overly sweet voice rang out. Silk was so kind, it was annoying. "Thank you, Silk," I said imitating her voice perfectly. Jacinth shot daggers at me with his eyes but chose to say nothing.

I flopped on the couch and Jacinth glared at me. I easily glared back and then did a small fake smile at Silk, saying, "Jacinth can be so annoying." Jacinth didn't seem to pleased by the comment and when Mom came in. I wasn't surprised he rat me off. Dad scolded me with threats of not letting me go to the post-reaping party. "He started, all annoying and glarey for no reason," I justified. Mom's voice rang out, "Honey, you must have upset him somehow." I leapt from the couch, "I get a scolding, Jacinth goes scot-free. You obviously favour Jacinth." Mom sighed, "Honey, no. We do not favour anyone over the other." I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Obviously." Dad yelled, "That's that! You are not going to the post-reaping party." This was a reason I wanted to go. I wasn't sure I was going to win. I had all sort of aspects to improve. My throwing knife skills are weak and maybe improving my endurance would definitely help me. I wasn't pleased with all my skills, but to leave this place, where I was constantly overshadowed, preferred over, would be a great relief.

 **Morning of the reaping:**

I woke up, excited, buzzing. I had to trap all these feelings inside me, appear neutral. They could not smell my plan, sense anything was wrong. If they do, my plan was foiled. They would probably escort me to the Square and tie me down. I needed to look good but not too pretty, Dad would probably sense something. Opening the wardrobe, my hand riffled through my clothes. I was dissatisfied with everything. I either had too fancy clothes saved for special occasions or too casual clothes for school and such. My head thought some more and decided that it would not look strange to quickly pop at Quartz's and borrow a dress. After all, we constantly borrow clothes from each other. Informing Mom quickly, I ran next door to Quartz. I knocked rapidly on the door. I was slightly surprised when Brocade, my best friend, Quartz's crush opened the door. He blushed a bit when it hit me that he was probably here for Quartz. Brocade did look angry, "Citrine. What do you want?" I couldn't help myself but snarkily reply, "Sorry for interrupting your make-out session witn Quartz." Brocade's face turned red as he stuttered, "N-no we weren't." I always suspected that Brocade had a crush on Quartz and I knew for sure Quartz had a crush on Brocade and they way he turned red confirmed my suspicions. I leapt up the stairs to Quartz's room.

Quartz was blushing when she saw me enter and I swung her wardrobe open. "Reaping outfit," I said quickly. Quartz nodded. She leafed through her dresses. She picked out a few dresses. The off-shoulder red dress, the sky blue overalls felt slightly overly fancy. Quartz then took out a knee-length dark green velvet dress. It was perfect. I thanked Auartz and she just seemed eagernfor me to go. Brocade was still in the living room then he jumped up, "Citrine, are you going to volunteer? " I shrugged and then Brocade smiled,"You are the best. You can do it." I grinned, "You going to cheer me on?" Brocade smiled, "You bet!" I grinned as I ran out of the house and headed home...

I ate breakfast tensely, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I was hardly prepared, as much as Brocade was convinced that there was no way I could succumb there, but I knew the truth, the hard reality. Dad hugged me, a rare form of affection and smiled, "The volunteer, Rubitta, is not any chicken. Do not worry about one thing. I hugged him back, hoping he was fooled that I will not volunteer, but Rubitta was going to be a hard person to beat to stage. There was a huge possibility my attempts would be in vain and I would come back,only to face the punishments of my parents...


	5. Marth Sakurai

**I'm back with Marth Sakurai from District 1 and Citrine's District partner. Thanks to AmericanPi for submitting this tribute. I hope I did him some justice. I don't want to be the one to beg or anything but I will still need some tributes to fill up all the spots and be able to have a full reaping of all tributes done. Now, let's get on with it.**

 **Night before the Reaping**

Sitting in one of my favourite armchairs, I knitted, my two kneedles criss-crossing over each other in an attempt to finish one of my friends, Corrin's scraf before tomorrow to be able to take it with them tomorrow to the Capitol. Corrin was gender-fluid and a victor as well, and they were going to the Capitol tomorrow to mentor this year's volunteers for the 105th Games. As I knitted slowly, examining each stitch, I heard the phone beside me abruptly ring. Laying my work down, I took the phone, pressed it against my ear, "Hello?" Filling the hull of my ear from the other side was Corrin's voice. They seemed desperate and afraid, quite possible in the depression phase of their bipolar disease.

"Corrin? What's wrong?" I enquired timidly.

"Draco Gan is the chosen volunteer to represent District 1."

I sighed involuntarily. Anyone but Draco Gan should be this year's volunteer. He was brutish and strong, very capable of winning the Games and he hated LGBTQ people. All the work Corrin put into slowly pulling us into a LGBTQ-safe community was going to go down the drain if Draco wins. I faced a lot of bullying from Draco and his gang because I was feminine.

"You think he can win?

I could hear Corrin's desolated sigh. They did not want to say it out loud but they thought that clearly. Draco Gan has a huge possibility of pulling out of the Games perfectly alive. "Think we can solve it in any way?" I asked hopefully.

"No. No other rogue volunteer is going to want to face Draco's wrath.

The cogs in my head started to turn. I would do it, volunteer, to save the LGBTQ community, which were all of my friends. Contrary to what people believed, I may be feminine, enjoyed baking and knitting, and amused myself by playing with my sister's dolls when I was young, I was perfectly straight, only in One Pride, an LGBTQ support group, for my best friend, Roy Worthy, but truth be told, they all became my friends, helping me recognize my femininity and that it was me, I shouldn't be ashamed of it.

"Robin thinks that I should disattract sponsors from him and to squander his sponsor money on anything else, maybe slip them to the girl tribute's sponsor money.

It certainly was not a bad idea. Robin is very smart and intelligent, though strength is certainly not one of her strong points. Robin is transgender, born a boy named Roxton. It took quite a while to accept herself but she is smart, and almost always with a book in her hand.

"That's actually a good idea." I commented.

"That would've worked a few years ago but last year, Lacie, a District 8 victor had her brother reaped and actually stole money from the girl and put it in her brother's account. Not only was she killed for it, they made stricter rules regarding that, making it much harder to do that, besides as much as I disattracted sponsors from him, that won't stop people from sponsoring him."

I sighed, the idea of volunteering passing through my head once more. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, I was going to volunteer, not only for this. I had also a small ulterior motive. The District thought I was weak, incapable, vulnerable, and even if I died, I would show them, prove to them that I'm strong despite my femininity. If I wanted to prove that, this was the last year I could do that.

Lying through my teeth, "Corrin, I don't know what to do but Mom is bugging me about being late for dinner. We'll talk tomorrow." I could hear their sigh and their small and slightly scared voice sent a pang through my heart, "Okay, talk tomorrow." They hung up and the persistent beeping reminded me of what I wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, I put the phone on its hook, and went back to knitting, my kneedles tangling over each other in one repeated motion, a thing that always calmed me down when I'm nervous.

 **Morning of the Reaping**

I woke up, much earlier than my designated waking up time, especially on Reaping day, my stomach twisted in knots and filled with butterflies. My conversation with Corrin yesterday came back with a painful rush and I buried my head in my hands. Standing up slowly, I went down the stairs and started preparing the batter for today's baking. I didn't bake everyday, but I needed to give my hands something to do other than tear the hairs out of my head.

I don't know how many hours I worked, my hands working on the dough, giving me the same soothing feeling it always does. I didn't notice when my sister, Lucina, crept behind me. My eyes widened in fear when she casually touched my shoulder and I flipped around, my face contorted into an expression of horror. I relaxed when I saw my sister, but not by much and what Lucina so casually commented, "Relax, you are not in the Games," got to me somehow because not only did I react as if she was going to brutally murder me, but it reminded that I was going to volunteer. "I was not a chicken," was a mantra that yesterday lulled me to sleep and I mumbled it again.

Lucina didn't notice but only smiled, "This smells real good, Marth." I only smiled weakly in response and didn't protest like I usually did when she took one of the fresh loves of bread and sunk her teeth into them. Lucina grinned, "I think Caeda said that she was coming?"

I shrugged because I absolutely had no idea. Caeda was one of my friends from One Pride, she was bi-sexual and seemed to like Lucina a lot, constantly preferring her over the rest. Sometimes, I was the one she preferred over the rest but I guess she was just being friendly.

I took the liberty of biting into the warm crusty ends of one of the loaves, letting warmth fill my mouth, giving me a pleasant feeling. I relaxed slightly and when Mom and Dad came down, I was almost completely relaxed, letting the usual warm smile filling my face. I had pushed the thought of volunteering back in my mind, but as the reaping ticked closer and closer, it was inevitable, I was not going to come back for celebratory lunch after the Reaping...


End file.
